mihawk_in_japanesefandomcom-20200214-history
Personality
Introduction I once left One Piece. I kept buying new comic books for my friends, but I didn't open them. I also abstained from reading weekly magazine and watching weekly TV. The last chapter I read on the magazine was 3D2Y. The last one I saw off seven years ago was Luffy who was wondering how to ask Rayleigh to teach politely. And the one I saw again for the first time in seven years was Mihawk who was wondering how to accept Roronoa. "Seven years since we parted," I greeted him. He looked at me with perplexed expression raising his eyebrow a little. He asked me why, why, why, and I couldn't answer well. Actually, I didn't remember my feeling when I closed the magazine. He said that he had nothing to instruct such a man who came back noko-noko-ly(thoughtlessly), and I agreed him. I thought I looked Noko-noko at myself. I should admit that it was true. This, I admit, is true, but you are also almost noko-noko, I know. I said to myself. But still he is reliable before going into the New World. At last he laughed and said, "As for practice, after wounds heal." ''Then I really relaxed with Roronoa. I felt fresh in each frame and camera work because I had kept every comics at a distance until then. I also felt nostalgic closeness with him. He rose from his chair before I knew it. He stood at the window with his back to Roronoa. I saw his cheerful face while taking to Perona, but they might not know it. I decided to see them again from the beginning through Mihawk eye before going into the New World. Personality type Carl Gustav Jung is the popular psychoanalyst in Japan because he focused the attitudes (extraversion and introversion) and evaluated introversion. Besides, his concepts have a high affinity of Japanese Buddhism based on early esoteric Buddhism popularized by 空海:Kukai. '''Personality type' https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Personality_type Carl Jung https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carl_Jung 空海:Kukai https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/K%C5%ABkai 真言宗:Shingon-shū https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shingon_Buddhism Personality chart The chart of the primary type of the characters according to Mihawk eye is as follows: (perceiving) function line __in-trovert <-> ex-trovert Mihawk(I-in), Teach(I-in), Kizaru(I-in) / Doflamingo(I-ex) _____Chopper(I-in) / Luffy(I-ex) _________Intuition Garp(T-in)　　|　Coby(F-in), Aokiji(F-in) Jinbe(T-in) 　　|　Ace(F-in) Kuma(T-in)　　|　Hancock(F-in), Law(F-in) Zoro(T-in)　　|　Robin(F-in) Thinking--------------------------------Feeling　(judging) function line Nami(T-ex)　　|　Brook(F-ex) and Rumba Pirates Franky(T-ex)　|　Vivi(F-ex) and Coza army, Mr.2(F-ex) and swans Crocodile(T-ex) |　Buggy(F-ex) and prisoners, Ivankov and New Kamas Akainu(T-ex)　|　Whit-beard(F-ex) and family, Black-beard(F-ex) _________Sensation _____Usopp(S-in) / Sanji(S-ex) Moria(S-n), Perona(S-in), Sengoku(S-in) / Shanks(S-ex), Otsuru(S-ex), Fujitora(S-ex) Intuition type !!! (...if-no-then-no-else.........no-else...!!!) YES. That's it. introverted Intuition type (I-in) Mihawk is basically introverted intuition type. The closest one is Chopper who is originally a reindeer eating Hito-Hito-no-Mi. They have abnormal sensation as a man. Their eyes sometimes show the same expression. They tend to be surprised or shocked by a sensational happening and get excited or out of control. They are nervous on sensation. They have pure physical unpleasant expression such as "too noisy", "smell too bad". It is not from metaphysical ethical moral sense, but just physical sensation. Most of the people don't have facial expression of pure physical unpleasant on sensation, but facial modality to ask agreement or sympathy about hateful despicable contemptible feeling or thinking as common sense of judge line. When Luffy echoed his unconscious haki, most of the characters commented his thinking and feeling with their facial expression. They are on the judging line. But Sengoku(S-in) were shocked and showed his naive anxious. He could not control Luffy's uncertainty to command the troops what should do. It is the same case that Shanks(S-ex) couldn't control Luffy's uncertainty to lose his arm. On the other hand, I-in are tough on strange taboo intuition, but introverted. They know their instinctive true skipping rational judging processes, and then start to think or feel about it to rationalize and realize. "Admirable...!" and cut, then "Not in hurry to live.........!!! Dear young power...!!!" rather you... "Ramble! Gamble!! Come!!! Arm Point! NOOOO! One more!" then the monster... They are slipshod. The one who could develop 7 change points is Dr.Chopper only. He was free from 3 change preconceived idea. Devil whispered him, and his intuition could hear it. Besides, he is good at internal medicine. He had his own experimentation to break through the practical problem. A lot of failures...but! All right in the end. Dr.Kureha(T-in) scolds him it is taboo, you have no reasonable knowledge! Never do such a risky funky experimentation! But Dr.Hiluluk(I-in) agreed and sympathized him who was once beyond his illness by miracle and tried to realize his funky dream to save the country. So Chopper(I-in) can agree Dr.Hogback(I-in) revival taboo. The one who stop his curiosity is his feeling, I don't like you! Because you let my friends cry! If Mihawk see Chopper, he should cry and hold his leg. "........!!! My dear deer deep Dr.Tony Tony......!", "I, I, I'm not grad to hear you!!! Dear this guy!!! I'm not happy to see you!!! Mihawk-eye!!!" "See yourself, See the world!" Then they shall be the presenters from chimneys to little children, of something funky candy like a Devil-Fruit named Hito-Hito-no-Mi Model:Mihawk Serial#-192.168.XXX.XXX. They have the same deeply moved speaking way, using "Dear X". They are too shy and/but too genial frendly. Zoro(T-in) can be tamed at ease as if Mihawk is Chopper. Mihawk was the one who could know the potential of Zoro and Luffy at first sight. He was rationalizing his first impression on feeling by chanting his poem and on thinking by asking why, why, why, until accidental coincidence "Yes. That's it." It is the same way of Ramble Gamble. Then he suddenly went to see Shanks(S-ex) and Sengoku(S-in) to make sure and satisfy his curiosity. His raw intuition or six sense is so introverted that he himself cannot understand, sympathize, realize it immediately. So, his word, attitude, behavior are usually inconsistent, strange and clumsy. Accordingly, only his consistent habits are more conspicuous than others. At last, he gives up to rationalize, and gets crazy or happens to laugh. He asks why, why, why, but does not understand the reason after all...but no problem. He just decides by intuition. A lot of mistake...but! All right in the end. extroverted Intuition type (I-ex) Luffy(ex) and Doflamingo(ex) are also intuition type, and extroverted. Both are head-on collision competitive relationship. Their powerful aggressive extroverted intuitions deadly crash. Their saga is the longest because it is true ideal head-on crash, D-evil vs. D-evil. According to Luís Fróis who was a Portuguese missionary in 16th century, Japanese Language is devil language. They ate the Devil-Fruit in their childhood. They are also weak on normal sensation. They cannot realize own sensation nor others, so "What is heat? Can I eat?", "Blood and Death are entertainment." Their sensation cannot stop their intuition. Rather, their extroverted intuition pushes to rule the real sense by force. Then, awakening stage comes true. The reason why Joker's business went well was because his intuitional vision was wide and timely overall optimization. He could grasp total matter at a glance and any chance. Luffy was a chance in a million to quit a monotone business on the dark glasses. Then, grasp all, lose all. But it is OK for him. He can get new vision through learning something new like Basque language in the prison. He is a man who gave up his mother tongue to cultivate his native sense in his childhood. If Mihawk caught the allusion of his banter, "What's up?", then he might have another view. If you want to get the world today, I can help you? You can only cut and sit on the chair. I can rule the world? Only what I cannot do is to image about what I cannot do. But, Mihawk does not have such an advanced business-like joke sense... To the beginning, the world under the sky equals seamless himself to see around and get a lot of fresh inspirations, hello my dear deep world! He is trueborn happy-go-lucky idiot who is satisfied with mysteries himself and his wonderful inner-world automatically as long as sensational noisy stress comes by. Mihawk(I-in) and Luffy(I-ex) don't overlap. Luffy matched Mihawk, but he avoided and admire. Mihawk matched Luffy, but he escaped. They cannot understand nor sympathize, but sometimes synchronize consonance or dissonance at random on the sensational territory each other. Feeling type Even if so, I love/hate you. introverted Feeling type (F-in) If the protagonist is intuition type, his imaginary goal such as One Piece(?) and the Pirate King(?) is so ideal and fantastic that the audience cannot understand, syspathize, realize him. So his realistic goal is the truebone realist Shanks(S-ex) who is like a real nice sexy violent movie star. Too far...... Even it is too far... Then Coby(F-in) and Zoro(T-in) appeared to cover Luffy(I-ex) as both assist wheels. But Luffy's intuition disliked Coby(F-in) and he didn't ask him to join. His bright light intuition cannot sympathize F-in type because they look passive and negative to believe their own intuition. In the truth, their still spring through the dark deep well is from the huge radical dynamic passion. Robin(F-in) and Ace(F-in) are also introverted feeling type. Coby, Ace, Robin have soft mild tender polite modality to speak to the strangers. Their modesty sometimes looks or actually turns into obsequious or servile attitude in front of the strong assurance. Luffy cannnot taste their emotional delicacy. F-in type is usually the typical Heroin/Hero of the drama, because their pure innocent naive passion moves the people in the drama-world and the audience. They are so naive that often sacrifice themselves thoughtlessly, and the drama ends, "Stay still!!" The one who canceled the war of Ace(F-in) is Coby(F-in) who succeeded Ace's passionate deep soul as it is. The reason why One Piece can go long-run is because F-in type Heroin/Hero was not the protagonist, but just outsourcing to cover the feeling field of the story. Now Robin sacrificed herself for Luffy. As for Robin, Luffy's intuition is absolutely good and right, because his bright light saved her loneliness in the dark. Luffy also succeeded Ace, but his endless painful longing and restless anxiety. If it is the real society, Hancock(F-in) cares his emotional pain and Luffy recovers and grows his immature emotion, but Jinbe(T-in) and Raileagh(T-ex) expected his progress to the Pirate King. poor Luffy........ Doflamingo had many F-in sisters, Baby-5, Monet and Sugar, Violet in his family. Rather F-in female's passion often follows I-ex male loose leadership and baseless self-confidence in the future, not so thoughtful but fantastic, because they are weak on thinking reasonably and T-ex male's hard tight logical leadership. Besides, S-ex male's realistic leadership with his rule based on experience tends to avoid heavy deep troublesome F-in female passion. On the other hand, F-in male's passion often keep hating I-ex male's random self-centered indiscreet egoism. Ace kept hating his real father, and Law kept hating his step-father. extroverted Feeling type (F-ex) Newgate(F-ex) who wanted his family and his family members who adored him are all Feeling type, except Teach. They had emotional closeness each other and tight feeling of solidarity, "WO OO OO OO". So it is not so important to distinct his family members one by one. The ones who can feel as same/much as Newgate feeling gathered his family. This emotional unity was the own resource of the power and strength of White-beard Pirates. Newgate's emotion is so great like an ocean that he keep whole his family, the sons of the ocean. Ace's naive delicacy is one of his wave. All the sons had heard his heart beat. Newgate was not interested in an ideal idea, but only his son's feeling of happiness, feeling of belonging, feeling of unity, feeling of love. The one who had head-on collision was Crocodile(T-ex) and deadly crash was Akainu(T-ex). In truth, F-ex type was not in the Straw-hat Party until Brook the musician joined into, because they are not so emotional, but practically functional task force to realize the captain's intuition. So once Mihawk the poet (mimic F-ex powered by I-in idea) covered the vacancy with his poetry, but classical mora pattern, no one tasted around the restaurant to enjoy realistic food taste, and Luffy disliked him, go away, Akkan-be!!! Then Vivi(F-ex) came across to cover the vacancy and taught them to mind other's feeling when they ask help. But she had to mind national feeling and parted from the party, even if so, my feeling stays with you forever!!! Then Mr.2(F-ex) came across to cover the vacancy and taught them never to mind the period to associate. "Friendship is the relationship with no relationship of the time to stay together!!!" He is tough F-ex, who can go across the pinch and beyond the life-or-death crisis by his too hot passion, the true desire of his heart, but with so-so mature reasonable thinking. Thinking type Even if so, I must do it. introverted Thinking type The second one who appeared as a fellow was Zoro(T-in). He is not thoughtless, but just introvert. So he often loses his way Noko-noko-ly to think about his own reason to go or not. "I don't like an emotional reason such as revenge." He need his own reason, vow, duty, obligation, responsibility to go. The one who supported Luffy instead of Zoro is Jinbe(T-in) who were taken prisoner while Inpel Down and the war. Luffy's naive face who saw mimic Zoro powered by Mr.2 was still delicate and deeply impressed. At first, Zoro was stressed and in a bad mood between Luffy and Usopp. His rational line cannot understand their irrational line. And both are not interested in his inner reason. Besides, Nami the hustler is expert extroverted thinking type. Others were all noko-noko men. Then Mihawk suddenly appeared and asked him why, why, why, because Roronoa is worth to be asked why for his inner motivation. He is the only one who can accept whole Roronoa's inner deep heavy tight stoic solid thought why I live and die. The reason why he always trains himself to repeat monotone practice is because he can forget thinking at least while training. As for Mihawk, his title was at most an extra profit from his practice to cover his weak sensation or an inquiry into the shape of himself. But Roronoa attached a serious meaning to it for both of them. Mihawk decided to hold his title dear. It is his rare settled matter although he is fickle to go home or jump to next leaving his work unfinished. His volatile liquid personality has a solid named Roronoa. Solid thought is usual for Roronoa(T-in), but it is unusual for Mihawk(I-in). It made him modest. He stopped killing time such as hunting noisy pirates around the gate of the Grand Line. Then the worst generation gained their power and gathered simultaneously. Zoro is always thinking even in the chimney upside-down without panic, it is one of his daily training. But he was upset when he knew his serious conflict between his thinking of loyalty for the party and his private passion for Hawk-eye who can open his naive feeling, "Eeeeeeeeee!!!" extroverted Thinking type The third one is Nami who could draw the chart and earn almost hundred million. Nami and Zoro are strong at drinking because they are afraid to part with their thinking. They never think that they shall play with chopsticks to feel emotional unity while drinking. They usually think about their role and responsibility among the crew, what shall I do as a navigator/combatant? Nami is the proper vice-captain of the Straw-hat Party like Raileagh(T-ex) who can settle down the excited crews. It is the most important authority and responsibility of the vice-captain, the domestic administration. She always keeps a watchful eye on the weather condition not only in the air on the sea, but also on the deck. All crews accept her authority spontaneously. Zoro is a bodyguard of Nami or an extra guest swordsman like outsourcing Fujitora of the Marine. So his opinions are basically an advice as an observer, but sometimes cause friction with Nami's judging line, about such as what is responsibility? what is authority? If Nami the vice-captain once directs the course of the separation of the membership, it is hard to cancel it. The worst separation is a serious disagreement between captain and vice-captain. It is better way that one of the combatant advises with his resignation about the matter of membership. Nami knows it and only shows her feeling to avoid her direction. If Nami is absent, then Franky(T-ex) acts as the practical and tactical directer temporary. This important role has a backup. Franky was a head of his family. He can think about the priority of the issues considering the alliance and show his leadership. But originally he is an abnormal swimming wear engineer who can understand the weapon designs from the ancient to the future proof. He is a shipwright but he himself didn't see fantastic Klabautermann. Sensation type If? Ha-ha-ha. No thank you. introverted Sensation type (S-in) The one who could see Klabautermann is Usopp. He is introverted Sensation type. The champion is afro, or Afro is the champion? Seeing is believing, or believing is seeing? X=Y or Y=X? He is not a lier, but a surrealist. The image he tells is his real, but just shul for others. Only Chopper(I-in) and Luffy(I-ex) accept his real, without checking thorough their experience nor realizing it at all. "Really!!!? You're great!!!" Only they can figure Sogeking is another new hero because they are excited at another personality who has another possibility, the King of Sniper. It is not the matter his nose is long or not, he smells oily or not. In other word, they cannot figure Sogeking to be Usopp. He always shows his surreal as his personality of possibility to them. Usopp(S-in) is on the just diagonal line of Luffy(I-ex). Surreal and possibility were fighting about their ship Going Merry who lost his possibility. At last, surreal became real, just one day. Sengoku(S-in) at the war is similar to Usopp who is usually pessimistic to forecast the future. "We are afraid to ruin!!!", "That man has a power to destroy the world!!!" -- DON-- Not "WO OO OO OO" shout, but "WA AA AA AA" cry.... It is the same of Usopp speech, I, I, I have 5,000 followers....! with pallor of the face and shaking knees. At last he lost his order. His speech was complete contrast to White-beard big wave of the full-throttle from the first attack. It amounted a confession of his anxious foresight. He was a canary in a gold mine during the Pirate King gold rush age, "The danger pirates have come!!!" The marines had a Usopp-like leader, who could transform another persona and then suddenly spoke self-assured bullish tone. But it is OK. Otsuru(S-ex) can cover him. The reason why Negative hollow doesn't work on Usopp is because his real is not the same of others real, but the same of Perona(S-in)'s real he usually senses. Moria(S-in) Shadow Revolution is also shul. Shape is shadow, or shadow is shape? extroverted Sensation type (S-ex) Ha-ha-ha. Shape is shape. Shadow is shadow. That's Shanks. When he got something to drink or eat on his head, it is just cold or hot, smells and tastes good or bad and so on. He doesn't mind how meaningful and useful to drink or eat. This is this. That is that. His sense can accept it as it immediately. The background meaning to insult doesn't work on his tough sense. At the moment he lost his arm, his sense integrates the fact into his sense immediately. He doesn't think if I didn't lost my arm, then I could do something with my arm. A fact doesn't damage his tough total sense integrated with the assembly of the facts. But his realistic sense is also weak on future contingencies. He was surprised at Luffy eating Devil-frute and got into a panic to miss Luffy. But it is OK because his partners, Benn Beckman(T-ex), Lucky Roo(I-ex), Yasopp(F-ex) can cover it. They trust his sense of reality. After 10 years, he saw around the world and accumulated rich experiences, he sent his messenger to White-beard, then saw him to negotiate, then checked Kaido, and then went to stop the war. No one can move his sound long business when he opens his hand. He checks and checks uncertainties. Plan->Check->Check->Check->Do. Sanji the love-cock is also extroverted Sensation type. Sanji and Shanks are steady severe self-made men who have worked their way up from the bottom in the childhood among the mature professionals. They started on the bottom rung of the ladder to serve as an apprentice. They have a bottom-up approach to integrate the fact and the fact into the stronger fact. Sanji doesn't rush in his random guess, but calls to make sure the fact by den-den-call. He is a really clear-headed, realistic, resourceful general who checks validity based on reality. When he acts alone, he remains his message to the other members not to confuse. Sanji has supported Luffy's real life as if young Shanks and Makino who gave him a cup of favorite soft drink and a dish with happiness go with him. Hey, guys. Don't inspires him. In short, you're still child. Hi, Luffy. How about eating something, too? Sure! Then I'll bill for my treasure. Oh, your signature phrase, "bill for my treasure!" Do you know, it is a con? He says to Usopp wearing his persona, "I shall do what I can do. Do what you can in this situation. Look and think! Only you can save Robin-chan." You have a long nose line of sight! You have a long range shooter! And now you have self-confidence with passion! He can integrate the fact of Usopp and the fact of the King of Sniper into the stronger fact, Usopp the Sniper. But, his realistic sense cannot stand up to his own naive inner imagination. Dr.Chopper(I-in) recipe for Sanji(S-ex) is the already-known concrete specific figurative pin-ups which can limit and exteriorise his naive imagination he cannot control by himself. Fujitora(S-ex) imagination is also naive and poor...maybe his Luffy image is just himself in his childhood... The reason why he shall abolish Shichibukai system is because it is a hotbed of metaphysical randomness. It is easy to layout something physical to play such as a dice, a ball on the roulette, a suit of the cards, a suit of the mahjong tiles for a professional skillful S-ex type gambler. Besides, he can use gravity as he likes. But it is hard to layout I type randomness. Otsuru(S-ex) who had checked Doflamingo(I-ex) told him, "Nowhere if. Now-here all." Too severe... Prev:Skill Next: Relationship Top:Overview Home:Mihawk in Japanese WikiCategory:Article Category:Overview